


Life Sucks, You Fucked

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 纽特17岁成年和家里出柜，然后去酒吧体验人生，被人用了Rush，于是本来只是保驾护航的忒哥在肮脏的厕所里为纽特解决了问题。





	Life Sucks, You Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> 18岁以下请谨慎观看
> 
> 我是垃圾人，给大家拜年了

众所周知，《神奇动物在哪里》的作者纽特 斯卡曼德先生在16岁时被霍格沃茨开除了，尽管这位神奇动物学家后来不仅将他的爱好开展成为一门专业性学科，还是揭穿了黑魔王面目的著名巫师，但在16岁的时候，在旁人看来，他是个内向怪癖，犯了大错被迫离开霍格沃茨（世界上最好的魔法学校）的人。  
　　尽管父母并没有过多苛责纽特，他们都知道纽特是个不同的孩子，比起哥哥忒修斯，纽特更喜欢，也更适合和魔法生物一起，比起成为优秀的奥罗，纽特也会有自己的路要走的，但哥哥忒修斯将纽特从学校里接回来的时候，无比忧虑，他希望有天弟弟会是个奥罗，能与自己并肩作战。纽特明白自己让哥哥失望了，本来不常见面但还算亲近的兄弟关系逐渐有些疏远了，纽特整天窝在自己的箱子里，忒修斯忙着魔法部的事儿也不常回家，斯卡曼德夫妇为这对兄弟操碎了心，他们不明白他们的太阳和月亮是怎么变成如今的白天不懂夜的黑。  
　　这一天，忒修斯和往常一样在办公室中整理一些处理好了的事件文书，他刚刚听说在魔法生物相关办公室正在招人，也许这对于纽特来说会是个好机会，今天是纽特的生日，他已经17岁了，如果从霍格沃茨顺利毕业，现在他也还是一名正式的巫师了，他今天打算早些回家，和弟弟谈谈这个问题，如果纽特来魔法部工作，他也觉得放心地多。然而还没下班，母亲的猫头鹰便送了信过来，不是什么大事儿的话，母亲是不会轻易在上班时打扰忒修斯的，他急忙打开了信，信上说……  
　　忒修斯，我亲爱的儿子，你知道，你的弟弟，纽特，他一直是个有点儿不同的孩子，今天就是他的成人礼了，我们本打算为他办一个聚会，但纽特十分扭捏地拒绝了，他说自己没什么朋友，然后纽特向我们吐露了一些事情，但我和你的父亲不太擅长处理，你和他的年龄更相近，也许你会知道怎么办？  
　　忒修斯诧异地读完了信，母亲在最后说，纽特，出柜了，他说自己是个同性恋者，他要成年了，他要离开家，独自体验生活。  
　　他不淡定了，巫师们对近亲和同性的接受程度虽然比较高，可是在老一辈的巫师眼里，这仍然是难以置信的，忒修斯猜想过纽特可能不喜欢女孩，但他也只是以为是对那害羞内向的性格的刻板印象。忒修斯与弟弟的谈话迫在眉睫，他却不知道要说什么了，他急匆匆地叮嘱了秘书几句，便幻影移形到了家中，纽特正在阁楼中整理东西，看上去真是要连自己儿时的小玩意儿都要收走的样子，忒修斯不知道该怎么办了，一转眼，弟弟从那个不大点儿的婴儿长成一个大人了，他还能记起纽特牙牙学语时口齿含糊地叫他哥哥的样子，那时候他可真是个红头发的可爱精灵，忒修斯摸了摸自己的西装扣子不知道怎么开口。  
　　“唔……忒修斯，你你回来了。”他的弟弟才从那些箱子后露出头来。  
　　“嗯……我听妈妈说……”  
　　“对，就是那样，我要成年了，也该离开家了。”纽特低着头，鹰马木偶在他手里小幅度地动了动。  
　　“这是你的自由，妈妈还说，你对……男孩子有好感？我记得你和蛇院的某个女孩子关系还不错……”  
　　“忒修斯，这是没法，没法改变的，我和莱塔是好朋友，当然我也想过也许我可以和一个短头发更中性的女孩在一起……但是那不可能，莱塔告诉我要勇敢面对自己。”纽特头已经低地要钻回箱子了，忒修斯看不清楚他的表情。  
　　“所以……”  
　　“所以我先去收拾东西了……”纽特没有再给忒修斯交谈的机会，就扣下了箱子盖。其实他在箱子里已经红透了脸，他没法坚持下去与自己暗恋着的男孩继续讲话了，他得离开家，他对忒修斯，是错误的，他一直以为自己对哥哥只是依恋而已，可是没有哪个男孩会在自慰时想着自己的哥哥，他的哥哥，英国魔法部首席奥罗，战争英雄，高大英俊，又是那么的正直，没有谁会不喜欢他，而他，一个在纯血巫师家族中被霍格沃茨开除的学生，怪异又自卑，他即将成年，也许换一个环境能改变这一切，这样他不至于毁了哥哥，也不至于毁了自己。  
　　忒修斯对着箱子无奈的叹了口气，他是真不知道怎么和弟弟谈这些事情，他自己连恋爱都没谈过几次，他的朋友中也没有爱慕同性的人，妈妈要他和弟弟谈谈，但忒修斯自己都没把这当成一个问题，他只是担心，他年轻的内向的弟弟，本就已经被大多数人排除在外，想要离开家生活，他怎么能照顾好自己呢。  
　　斯卡曼德家这天的晚餐要更加丰盛，黄油啤酒还不断在杯沿冒着泡泡，这本来应该是个高兴的日子，但现在一切却显得有些怪异，斯卡曼德太太切着碎肉馅饼，她今天甚至都没有用魔法，想要用自己的双手给小儿子准备一顿晚餐，她看出两个孩子之间氛围不太对劲儿，也许自己不该叫忒修斯去处理纽特的事情。  
　　纽特只是吃了一些南瓜派就要离开餐桌，忒修斯脸阴沉着，父母明显想要弟弟过个开心的生日，可纽特一直心不在焉的，他拉住弟弟的手腕，纽特却像碰到了什么脏东西似的，脸红着甩开了。  
　　“我……我今晚，有些事情，我要出去……玩。再见爸爸，妈妈，还有忒修斯。”  
　　然后这个男孩就匆匆忙忙地裹紧自己的大衣跑出了门，忒修斯按了按额头，一向温柔的弟弟怎么突然变得有点……任性？他只好和父母匆忙说了两句话，悄悄跟上了纽特，他用了一些小技俩没让纽特发现，毕竟一个奥罗怎么也比还没毕业的男孩要强大一些。  
　　他看着纽特走到一条巷子，低矮的门通往地下，不太显眼的红色灯牌挂在一旁，纽特在门口徘徊了一下，还是走了进去，忒修斯有种不详的预感，他跟着纽特过来是对的。  
　　顺着灯光昏暗的台阶走下去，音乐声越来越强，嘈杂的人声，欢呼混在一起，烟雾缭绕，忒修斯发现这里，所有人，都是，男性。他意识到弟弟坦白出的性向并不是什么叛逆的恶作剧，而在成年的晚上来到gay吧，可想而知他要做什么，忒修斯觉得一阵不适，他不该干涉自己弟弟的恋爱甚至于性生活，但是，他总觉得自己的小纽特还是个纯真可爱的小男孩，和性有关的一切都会玷污他。  
　　他看见纽特要了一杯色彩饱和度诡异的饮料，抿了一小口后立刻露出嫌恶的表情，是这样，他不喜欢喝酒的，忒修斯是能看出来自己的弟弟脸红充血的样子，他一接触到酒精就会那样，然后男孩放下杯子走进舞池，他从来不知道自己的弟弟会跳舞，事实上，纽特不会，他只是在人群中胡乱逛着，时不时有身材高大的男性冲他吹口哨，也有和他差不多纤瘦的男孩拉住他热舞，但是纽特好像很难对他们产生好感，这里的音乐太吵了，他有点头痛，他喜欢忒修斯，于是他想，那么他也能喜欢上其他的男性吧，他来到gay吧，结果发现也不是那么容易，去哪儿找一个和你相处了17年并且温柔真诚，连脸上的雀斑都和你有些相似的人呢。  
　　纽特被烟和酒精的味道熏得有些迷糊，他穿过拥挤的人群往洗手间走去，通常来说他不怎么喜欢人多的地方，但只是不喜欢，他又不害怕，纽特的魔法防御课分数很高。  
　　忒修斯一直在不远的地方看着他，时不时也有人来向他搭讪，这么一个西装革履的英俊男人出现在酒吧里，那一定是暴风眼一样的存在，忒修斯板着脸不理人，那些搭讪者也都是些识趣的就离开了，他看见弟弟走进了洗手间，他本不想跟进去，但掉以轻心往往会铸成大错，这是多年来的工作经验给忒修斯的直觉，然后他看见就有个金色头发的男人从后面捂住纽特的嘴巴给他闻着什么，纽特便无力地靠着对方，任由那人把他拖进隔间，忒修斯立刻掏出魔杖攻击了那个人，黑色的小瓶子掉在地上，上面字体扭曲的几个字母写着“RUSH”，而纽特好像只是晕乎乎的样子，坐在了马桶上，忒修斯关上隔间的门，查看纽特怎么样了。  
　　“纽特？纽特？你感觉怎么样？”忒修斯拍着纽特的脸，他的弟弟已经像颗圣诞树上挂起的红色灯泡。  
　　纽特笑了，他刚才不知道吸入了什么东西，一种隐秘的愉悦在他的大脑和身体里爆炸着，他看着忒修斯，这是幻觉吗，他伸出手摸摸哥哥的鼻子，哥哥的脸，好真实温暖的幻觉啊。  
　　忒修斯看着自己傻笑着的弟弟，酒吧里出现的大抵都是催情剂一类的东西，纽特不会是被人用了什么变傻魔药吧，忒修斯有点担心，纽特身上的温度越来越高，然后一个湿润喘息的吻撞上了他的脸。忒修斯意识到纽特在亲他，只是因为浑身无力，只能够到忒修斯的下巴，轻轻地舔着他的喉结，忒修斯不知所措地拉开了纽特，男孩眼神迷离着，嘴唇微张，眼睛已经变得湿润了，含糊地说着“Theo...”，他的手胡乱地揪着自己的外套和衬衣，忒修斯看着纽特的脖颈也已经红了，他应该做什么，裹着大衣拖着这孩子去医院？还是回到家熬制一些魔药为他解毒，忒修斯的大脑一片空白，他只知道他的弟弟很难受，他得帮帮他。  
　　纽特的手伸向了自己的身后，忒修斯并不是完全不了解同性之间的做爱方式，他的小月亮柔软又湿润，他没法想象有那么个人将他压在床上，让他哭泣和喘息。  
　　隔间很小，他们几乎是紧贴着对方了，纽特往忒修斯身上靠着，他觉得难受，眼前的人如果真是忒修斯，他一定会救自己的，他的哥哥总是那样，在他七岁时在屋顶捉嗅嗅时把他安全带下来，十三岁的时候在家里熬制魔药爆炸了，也是忒修斯帮他修好了房子免受父母的责骂，还有他的麻瓜研究课，忒修斯的笔记也帮了不小的忙，他断断续续喊着哥哥的名字，希望忒修斯能将他带离炙热的深渊。  
　　忒修斯头脑发热，他迎着那个亲吻他下巴的男孩吻了过去，没有任何技巧地，只是唇舌相触，他听见纽特喉间轻轻的呜咽，从经验来说，那应该属于快感的一部分，他将纽特转过身去，这个自己看着长大的男孩，尽管别人认为他的红头发和雀斑很怪异，但忒修斯一直认为那可爱得发紧，他不能看着他的脸做这事儿，忒修斯从背后抱着男孩，支撑着他不滑下去，男孩双手撑着厕所门板，一些肮脏的彩色广告纸被他的指甲抠下了一点儿，男孩急促地喘息着，忒修斯，他不知道自己的下身是何时充血发硬的，这让他感到羞愧，可他不能停下来，男孩的臀部柔软且富有弹性，那隐秘的入口正召唤着他，忒修斯比纽特高一些，他能看见男孩纤细的腰肢，正难受地摆动着，他心一横，扶着自己进入了纽特，下地狱吧，下地狱吧，地狱也好，天堂也罢，忒修斯要陪着纽特一起去。  
　　被进入的男孩发出了喟叹，那药物似乎是能舒缓肌肉，他没太多不适的感觉，只是身后的热度和身前冷冷的空气让他感到突兀，他往后靠着身后那人，对方却一下子将他压在了门板上，纽特的脸接触到一块柔软的温暖的皮肤，一只手垫在他脸上了，他没能和肮脏的门板亲密相撞，但仅仅是头被护着，身后人开始用力地顶着，他的身体一下一下撞着门板，冰凉的触感让纽特更加战栗了，他呻吟出了声，“嗯……哈……”  
　　那声音是软的，撒娇一般的，忒修斯控制不住地扭过对方的脸吻着他，厕所中有其他人进来，听见了这呻吟，便冲着里面吹口哨，忒修斯感到一阵生气，但这时候他也无心使用魔法，只是更加用力地堵着纽特的唇，让他的声音都属于自己。纽特一只手垂了下去，想要抚摸自己的下身，可忒修斯抓着他的手不许他动作，那红软的阴茎因为后面的冲撞在门板上蹭着，早就已经竖了起来，刚才外面的人一发声，被发现了的羞耻感和快感夹杂着，再因为忒修斯加快的动作和吻，直接就射了出去，短促地喷出液体，都蹭在了那块写满了“O.W.L考试答案”或者“特殊魔药售卖电话”的门板上。  
　　RUSH的药劲儿很快就过了，忒修斯坐在了马桶盖上，他身上的套装还十分整齐，只有西裤和衬衫解开了一些，而纽特被他那样抱着坐在了自己身上，突如其来的深入让纽特一痛，他差点哭了出来，他有些神志清醒了，歪着头看着忒修斯，他，和自己暗恋着的男孩，在成年的夜晚，做爱，在肮脏的酒吧厕所里，这是纽特本人永远都不会想到的剧情发展。但那痛感确实实实在在的，就算再喜欢身后这个人，他也没法咬着牙忍耐，“忒修斯……痛……”  
　　忒修斯看着纽特眼睛红了，眼泪都流了下来，他只是才意识到自己与纽特应该是灵与肉上的契合，但丝毫没考虑他自己也是第一次和男人做，该知道的该准备的他一点也不明白，他想起了那个人渣掉在地板上的黑色小瓶子，用无杖魔法把他拿到了手里，里面还有一些，他拧开那东西，贴在纽特耳旁，哄骗似的说着，“纽特，来，嗅一下就不痛了……”  
　　纽特听话地闻着瓶子中的味道，那晕眩的感觉又出现了，身体上的疼也慢慢减轻了不少，快感又从下身蔓延到全身，“嗯……忒修斯……”，绵长的颤音从男孩嘴里发出，忒修斯看着纽特，他坐在自己身上，敏感而又兴奋，身体微微颤抖着，忒修斯吻着他因为瘦削而突出的肩胛骨，吻着他的侧颈，吻着他脸上的雀斑，最后吻上他的唇，他拥有了这个男孩，谁也不能从他怀里将他带走。  
　　夜晚是漫长的，斯卡曼德夫妇并不对自己的孩子们担心，因为他们的大儿子总是能照顾好一切，他们在门廊处留了一盏灯，以便孩子们在回家时不要被大门的精灵误认成入侵者。  
　　接近黎明的时候，姜红发男孩裹着大衣被他的哥哥抱在怀里送回了家，他沉睡着，像个幼童，而年长的那位则赤着眼睛，坐在他床前，口袋里黑色的小瓶子露出了一个角。  
　　纽特醒来的时候已经在自己的房间里了，他的身体像被拆碎了一样痛，他的哥哥忒修斯坐在窗前，看上去很疲惫，然后他听见忒修斯说他爱他，纽特回忆起疯狂而混乱的昨晚，他说，他也爱他，然后那个男孩便把头缩进了被子里。  
　　斯卡曼德夫妇最近心情很好，他们小儿子的叛逆期仅仅两天就过了，但他后来还是搬离了家，他们并不担心，因为纽特搬去了忒修斯的公寓。  
　　


End file.
